Supreme Emperor Oculus
In Construction |divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Joshua Anton Orzechowski, known by his aliases Oculus, Emperor Oculus, Kuchiku Khan, Iszuniko, The Necromancer King, Emperor of Discord, Tenebris, or simply The Emperor 'is an immensely powerful Omniversal emperor and one of the true main antagonists in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings, ''as well as the overarching main antagonist of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He serves as a master orator, taking multiple forms across the series' continuity, and is the sworn enemy of both Yusha Hikari and Yoi Otoko. He is also the adoptive father to Musuko Orzechowski and the uncle of Ritoru Hangyaku. He was created by PhantomSix. Oculus, who has his origins as a terroristic mastermind hailing from Earth, used a combination of cybernetics, biotechnological enhancements, and cosmic sorcery to both extend his own life-span and achieve near godhood. He is the Supreme Leader (as well as the founder) of the massive Red Circle, co-founder of the NOP, a manipulative force behind the first Sith Empire, a fallen Abysall warlord (whilst in his 2nd vessel), the true identity of the First Em Kōtei, and the arch necromancer of the Akuni Legions (whilst in his 3rd vessel). A master manipulator, Oculus successfully orated the events before and directly after his rise to power, even creating a cosmic rift in space-time with the intent of killing trillions, though his plans were ultimately foiled by soldiers sent by the Supreme Council. Emperor Oculus is unmatched power-wise, possessing an immense arsenal of cosmic and cybernetic enhancements. According to The Choro, Oculus was (at the peak of his power) capable of dismantling multiple universes if he wished to do so. It is revealed to Yusha near the climax of ''The Last Stand ''that he used Cosmic Magi-Tech to open multiple quantum rifts, allowing him to send avatars to multiple timelines and change events of the pasts, such as the foundation of the Sith Empire and the outcome of the Multi-Universal Civil War. He also poses as a mentor to Garu Hiro before attempting to take her life, then giving inhumane orders for his men to repeatedly impregnate her and using her offsprings as soldiers for his empire. Believed to be born on 04/11/06 of the human calendar, Joshua led a verbally abusive childhood. His home country, the separatist nation of Koress, was in the midst of a civil war. From early on Orzechowski looked up to members of the resistance, helping disarm bombs and traps laid down by government soldiers. He exhibited potential in technology from an early age, creating two life-saving cybernetic implants before his eleventh birthday. During his time with the rebellion, Orzechowski also befriended the young Otosan Hikari, who was the son of a leading rebel. Regardless of his support for the rebellion, he was constantly teased by classmate, forcing him to the fringes of society. Still, Orzechowski continued his efforts and was eventually caught, escaping a government facility. It was around this he witnessed his squad being massacred by government patrol, just barely escaping alive. To his surprise, he found himself unable to sympathize with his former friends and cut himself with a razor as punishment. Growing bored with mere teasing, Orzechowski's bullies decided to play a sick joke on him. They assaulted him on his walk home and forcefully dunked him into a bucket of acidic paints, severely deforming face. Orzechowski finally lost his faith in humanity, killing his bullies and attempting to kill Otosan, though the latter escaped. He mentally broke down and binded a mask to his face. Though he initially seemed to be remorseful for his actions, later admitted to Musuko that he felt empowered by the killings and would gladly relive the moment. Though he was eventually caught, Joshua also managed to torture and ridicule several of his former bullies, disfiguring two of their faces using a box lighter. He was forced into juvenile rehabilitation, where he was diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder, Attention Deficity Disorder, and a rare genetic mutation allowing him to see the world for what it truly was. His behavior became more hostile and manipulative. He attempted to create a device allowing him to control his emotions, only to fail and require tubing implanted into his back. Orzechowski also took interest in Cosmic Majutsu, acquiring multiple spell books which he used to influence others. He grew to become a powerful Majutsu user and a skilled engineer, offering his services to the United Earth Armed Forces while also offering his technology to the invading scouting units sent by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Orzechowski, with the assistance of a local gang, kidnapped several young girls, attempting to use them as sleeper agents for his own purposes. Unable to influence any of them in the slightest with his spells, he orders his men to gun them down. He then leaves the building, setting off a bomb and killing the remaining gang members as to avoid paying them "compensation". With his work completed, Orzechowski also mailed a package containing the names of key resistance members to the authorities, leaving Koress as the nation falls into a second civil war. He went on to found the NOP and become its leading voice, manipulating his followers using Majutsu. Joshua, despite his Polish heritage, began to despise the Polish people and their traditions. Under the alias of Tebrenis, would spearhead numerous terrorist attacks on the Polish government, including a bomb planted in the Warsaw Royal Castle. He set fire to many historical sites and ordered his men to carry out the school shootings of November 6th, all as acts of revenge. The leading veterans of his party went on the become the first leaders of the Red Circle, a global terrorist organization founded by and loyal to him. With no use for the NOP, Joshua locked the remaining members in a shed and set it ablaze. Multiple strongholds were sanctioned across Eastern Europe. Plans for a weapon capable to transporting enemy soldiers to the Umbral Realm were created. Before these plans could be set in motion, elite soldiers, led by Otosan Hikari, raided on of Orzechowski's strongholds and killed a majority of his men. Before he could be apprehended, Orzechowski set off a bomb, killing Otosan and critically injuring himself. Using sorcery to keep harbor his own life, he was eventually found under thousands of pounds rubble by his soldiers. Many of his limbs were traded in for cybernetics, wires were implemented into his neck, and his face was reinstated with a screen. Joshua angrily killed everyone in the room for their poor work and finished his own surgery, enhancing himself to the fullest extent. He took the alias Okurusa (Oculus), meaning "true vision". Under his orders, a bio-plague was released upon his hometown of Koress, killing a majority of the human population there. Red Circle sleeper agents were planted globally. He reconstructed DEM artifacts into weapons of mass destruction, utilizing there power to the fullest extent. The most destructive of these weapons was ZODIAC, a beacon of primordial darkness capable of leveling planets. United Earth was forced into unconditional surrender, allowing Oculus to rule over the planet as supreme emperor. He personally led the inhumane experiments run on young children in an attempt to find some way to harness qi, a spiritual energy found in every human. He failed and, enraged, ordered the children to be slaughtered. The entire experiment was covered by Red Circle members and agents of Orzechowski's secret police, allowing him to resume his monstrous research on qi. Overview Appearance and Design Name Introduction Logo Data Personal Information Personality Proposals Biography Abilities & Skills Power Level Combat Strength Rating Standard Equipment Relationships Ideas & Motives Goals In General Former Life Current Life Quotes Quotes About Oculus Theme Songs Voice Gallery Trivia Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Fictional Inspirations'''